


【YGO】一個小秘密 （親情向。海馬瀨人 X 海馬圭平。07072020 海馬圭平生賀）

by Graybi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 只是佔位，這作者就是這麼無恥，會補的只是佔位，這作者就是這麼無恥，會補的只是佔位，這作者就是這麼無恥，會補的圭平想給哥哥瀨人一個驚喜***涉及三對暗表人格配對***W遊戲W獏良了W馬利克***因皆是打醬油，就不下TAG了***
Relationships: Kaiba Mokuba & Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Mokuba/Kaiba Seto, 海馬兄弟, 海馬瀨人 X 海馬圭平
Kudos: 1





	【YGO】一個小秘密 （親情向。海馬瀨人 X 海馬圭平。07072020 海馬圭平生賀）

**Author's Note:**

> 只是佔位，這作者就是這麼無恥，會補的  
> 只是佔位，這作者就是這麼無恥，會補的  
> 只是佔位，這作者就是這麼無恥，會補的
> 
> 頭不知為何痛到受不了  
> 先發點片段

上課途中，遊戲一行人都收到一則簡訊。  
"下課後我會到雙六爺爺的店裡，請不要告訴哥哥。"

待他們一行人到了遊戲家，圭平正背對著他們，認真地聽著遊戲爺爺的講解。"我回來了"和"打擾了"的禮數落下後，一行人聚到櫃台前。  
「啊！這是——」  
放在櫃台上的是

「我想遊戲你們幫我特訓。」  
圭平曾經是膠囊怪獸界的冠軍，

「可是因為這不是海馬公司的遊戲，所以……」  
「放心吧，我們不會告訴海馬的。」

「可是要我們免費教你也太——痛！」  
城之內吃了杏子的一記手肘，  
「那你們想要什麼報酬嗎？」  
「沒問題，我只要青眼白龍的雕像就可以。」  
杏子的手肘朝城之內胸口一撞表示責怪。

「海馬？！」  
「你怎麼會在這裡？」  
「為什麼我不能看和我公司合作舉辦的比賽？」  
「咦？」  
「因為圭平少爺喜歡膠囊怪獸，適逢今年是膠囊怪獸誕生的五周年，瀨人少爺特地和對方合作——」

「磯野，別說多餘的事。」

「哥哥！為什麼……」  
聽完大家的陳述後，原本因贏得比賽而雀躍的圭平露出了失落的表情。  
「原來是這樣嗎？」  
「圭平……」  
圭平雙手提著對他來說有點過大的手提箱，低著頭，一副想藏起難過卻不成功的模樣。

「圭平。」  
「嗯？」  
「我記得比賽獎品除了雕像，還有獎金不是？」  
「有一萬円，可是——」  
「哇！有一萬円這麼多呀！你還是蠻厲害的嘛！」  
「咦？」  
小學生對城之內突然的指手畫腳和喊叫表示不解。然而他的高中生哥哥卻看懂了。遊戲和杏子馬上按住城之內。


End file.
